Team Starkid and the Battle of Hogwarts
by Magic-In-The-Air
Summary: Team Starkid (Plus Tessa Netting, Luna Lovegood and Chris Colfer) are in their last year of hogwarts when the school goes to war, this is the story of their part in the biggest battle in wizarding history. Contains; Breredith, Jessa, Jarren, Joime, LaurWalk and Dylnise maybe more later. AU because the battle of hogwarts wasn't like this in the book. Hope you like it and stuff so...
1. Going to War

**Yep I'm starting a new story! I know that I have too many but I have way too much time on my hands! Please review, they make me happy and it's encouraging to know what people think. So yeh I hope you like it! :) -IWannaBe**

She saw it all flash before her when he heard that hogwarts was going to war. Seven years, they were the best of friends, the island of misfit toys. Friendship groups didn't usually spread across houses, not ones with a revelry like gryffindor and Slytherin but they had done it anyway, they were like rejects to the social order and didn't even sit at their own table most of the time. Brian, Meredith, Lauren, Nick, Matt, Jaime, Julia, Walker, Denise, Jim and June were all in Slytherin, Darren, Dylan, Lily, Devin, Joey and AJ were the gryffindor's and JoMo, Tessa, Britney and Ali were in Ravenclaw. In short they were probably the biggest group of close friends in the year but also the least popular. Darren was popular though, or at least he could be if he ditched them, Lea Michele and some of her group had been trying to make him leave but he'd just hexed them a few times and they'd left him alone. If hogwarts really was going to war how many of them would make it out?

She clutched onto Brian's hand tightly under the table as one of the professors said "Mr Filtch can you please escort the Slytherins out, the dungeons should do"

As most of the Slytherins started to file out of the great hall Meredith, Brian and the others stood, but rather than walking out they walked over to the gryffindor table and sat beside their friends, JoMo, Tessa, Britney and Ali soon followed.

"What are you doing?" One of the teachers asked.

"This is our school and were of age, were going to fight with our friends no matter what you say" Walker told her straight.

"Your bravery is admirable but we don't expect any of you to fight, all students who are not of age will have to leave the school grounds"

"I'm not fighting!" Yelled Lea from the gryffindor table, her and her whole group stood up and started to walk out with the first years when they noticed one of them was missing.

"Chris!" Lea said beckoning him towards her, he did stand up but rather than walk towards Lea he walked towards the starkids.

"I'm not going to hide Lea I wanna fight. Do you guys mind if I stay with you?"

"Sure Chris!" Darren said, all the time Lea was trying to recruit him to her little band of bullies he and Chris had genuinely become friends.

"Thanks Darren, you have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that!"

"Screw you Chris Colfer!" Lea screamed before stalking out with the younger kids, pushing a couple of first years to the floor to get past.

"If anyone else who is of age would like to leave like miss Michele please do so now" A few other students stood up but most stayed.

"Very well if you are all quite sure we are-" *CRASH*

"THE DEATH EATERS ARE HERE!" Someone screamed before the carnage started.


	2. Pigfarts and Starkids

**I'm back! I'm sorry for bashing an Lea Mishelle a lot in this chapter, action starts next chapter this is more of a filler, with Joime and some last minute planning. Please review, I'd really like to know what you think and if there's anything specific you want to see. So I hope you like it and I'm gonna stop ranting now. - IWannaBe**

Everyone was running, Meredith grabbed Lauren's hand and held onto Brian's tighter, they all linked together like this so as not to get separated in the crowd. She felt Lauren tugging on her hand and a few seconds later she was being pulled into a small room behind an old tapestry. When they were all inside Chris said;

"This was where Lea used to hold the meetings, I thought it might be an good place to talk everything over before we go out there again. It's soundproofed, she used to bring the people who really pissed her off into here for 'revenge', she said if any of us left or told we'd go to the top of the list. BTW Darren watch your back if we get out of this, your enemy number one"

"That's nice, now I think we should try to stick together, were stronger as a team. Also we should have a code-word, something nobody else will shout so we know when one of us is in danger."

"Pigfarts!" Yelled Lauren.

"That's good, if you hear the word pigfarts you come running"

"Can we have like a team name?" Tessa asked

"War Tessa, it's not like when we were kids!"

"Yeh but Dumbledore's army have a team name so why can't we have one?"

"Starkid" Said June from the corner.

"Team Starkid! That sounds totally awesome, now is everyone ready to kick some ass?"

"YEH!"

"Well come on then!"

"Two seconds Darren there's something I have to do" Joey said before he grabbed Jaime and started kissing her, it was desperate and over far too soon but he was glad he'd done it.

"Really Joey now!"

"Now or never dude! JLB you have no idea how long I've waited for that!"

"Feelings mutual" She gasped

"Team starkid! Voldamort is going down!" Darren yelled raising his wand above his head as the rest of the group cheered.


	3. All Hell Brakes Lose

They walked out into the now empty corridor wands raised, moving slowly forward huddled together.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?"

"Pigfarts!" Julia yelled from the back everyone wiped around but saw not death eaters but Luna. She'd been adopted into the group despite being a year younger than them. She was also rejected by the rest of the school and they protected her from the bullies but she did have a habit of being rather unpredictable.

"Luna! You're underage why didn't you leave?!"

"What?"

"Luna there's a war on!"

"Oh I know it's all very exiting isn't it!"

"Luna! Come here" Tessa said pulling her into the middle of the huddle so they were all protecting her once again. They walked around the corner and saw that everything was still eerily quiet to say there was a war on. Well quiet that is, until all hell broke lose.

"Come out come out wherever you are!" She sang coming round the corner, with her wild hair, a crazy, evil smirk playing across her mouth, a malicious glint in ther sunken eyes. Joe pulled Lauren behind him instinctively, hiding her from Bellatrix's view, they were coming from everywhere now, the kids were surrounded.

"Oh, you really thought you were going to cause trouble for us didn't you, well I'll show you what it means to go against the dark king. Yaxley fetch the small one!"

Walker's heart was leaping out of his chest as the masked figure pushed him aside and grabbed...

**This is short and a pretty bad cliffhanger and I hate myself but... *Runs* -IWannaBe**


	4. The Small One

**Reasons why I'm an awful human being **

**1. I wrote this **

**I am so sorry, I take back everything bad I said to Don'tForgetTheNotes I feel awful! Please review telling me how much you hate me right now and if there's anything you'd like to see. I know this should be a crossover now that I'm including more HP characters than I intended but my computer is being mean and won't let me change it so... Im rambling, just read the story. -IWannaBe**

Tessa! They dragged her across the stone floor and threw her down in front of Bellatrix. It took both Darren and Joey to restrain JoMo and stop him lunging at Bellatrix.

"Tessa! No! Get your hands off her!" JoMo yelled fighting against Darren and Joey with all his might.

"Aww looks like this one has a little boyfriend is that right?" Bellatrix said grabbing a fistful of Tessa's hair and yanking her upright. Her eyes met Joe's and he could see so much pain and fear, she was crying silent crystal tears running down her cheeks and yet she was still beautiful, he didn't know what Bellatrix was doing to her but seeing her like that broke his heart, he never realised just how much he loved her until then. He redoubled his efforts to escape Darren and Joey but it was no use.

"Drop your wands!" Screeched Bellatrix. When they didn't respond immediately she pressed her own wand hard against Tessa's neck. "I said drop your wands!"

"Don't, she'll kill me either way, you'll just make it easier" Tessa sobbed once again starring straight into Joes eyes.

"Not a smart move, crossing me Tessa." She said her voice low and dangerous. "See you were right, I am going to kill you either way, but you see it could have been quick, almost painless... Now though I think I'll... CRUSIO!"

There were no words to describe the rage he felt at that moment, watching the love of his life in such unbearable agony. As far as he was concerned there was not punishment that was enough for this woman, this creature forged from pure evil, she was laughing, deriving joy from causing so much pain to someone who was barely old enough to fight. As she relinquished her curse Tessa collapsed onto the floor, unable to stand she was almost unconscious.

He was crying now, she'd always seemed so strong, a little firecracker filled with blind optimism. She never let anything beat her but now, she just looked so fragile, like she may brake any second. He'd only seen her look like this once before and that was a day he didn't want to remember but one he knew he'd never forget.

**And I will tell you next time in a magical flashback! *Runs* -IWannaBe**


	5. The magical flashback

**Ok so this is a magic flashback requested by Jessa24601 so yeh...**

**.**

She wasn't an original member of their group, half way through their first year him, Joey and Ali heard noises coming from inside the 'Myrtles' bathroom. At first they just assumed the ghost was having a tantrum (again!) but then Joe heard someone crying and it wasn't a ghost (they sort of did more screeching than sobbing) but it sounded like a girl. He broke away from the others and peered around the door, there was a girl she was tiny with pixie cut brown hair. She was beautiful but right now she was laying on the floor crying pitifully, cradling what he suspected was a broken arm while two guys at least twice her size stood over her kicking and hitting her shouting things like

"Freak!" And "Nerd"

Joe could already see bruises forming on her arms and face, her shirt was torn and stained with something that looked a lot like blood and they seemed to have used some kind of spell to keep her down because she'd not moved except when they struck her. She cried out in pain and one of them got out his wand and preformed a spell that meant she couldn't make a sound saying;

"Shut up you little bitch!"

Joe turned to Joey and Ali and whispered call the others. They had found a way to make phones work inside the school and Joe sent out a group message to their friends who he knew would be near by.

'Myrtles bathroom now! It's an emergency!'

Darren, Jaime, Julia, June, Meredith, Brian, Walker and Jim came running round the corner just over a minute later as the gryffindor common room was just upstairs.

"What's wrong?"

"Julia, June go get the first teacher you see and bring them here as fast as you can, everyone else wands out and follow me" he whispered before leading the way into the bathroom.

"Hey you two try picking on someone your own size!" They turned away form the girl and looked at Joe.

"Oh no it's a big bad first year I'm so scared!" One of them laughed.

"I think you want to leave her alone"

"Bring it pipsqueak" The other smirked advancing on him.

"JELLY LEGS JINX!" Yelled Meredith and Joey at the same time sending the older students to the floor.

"Great timing you two, do you know how to brake the spells they put on her?"

"They're not smart enough to figure out the counter curse so it should be pretty easy" Said Meredith.

"Cool, girls do that, guys come help me with something." He walked over to the third year bullies and cast the spell to tie them to the sink piping. He went up to the first one and punched him squarely in the face, effectively braking his nose then repeated with the second.

"Joe it's no use I can't brake the spell" Sighed Jaime. "They did all that to her?"

"Yeh" He said, and was shocked when Jaime walked up to them and kicked them in the balls, so hard Joe winced.

"YOU FILTHY ROTTEN SCUMBAGS YOU BROUGHT HER IN HERE, MADE IT SO SHE COULDN'T DEFEND HERSELF THEN BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF HER! YOU COULD HAVE FUCKING KILLED HER YOU WIZERD GOD DAMMED BASTERDS!" She screamed kicking them again.

Joe walked away but she was still screaming, she'd reduced them to tears. He went over to the girl and shooed Meredith and Ali away, she was still crying even if she couldn't speck, he wiped the tears off her cheek.

"Your safe now, the teachers are on their way. Look Jaime's dealing with them"

He saw her eyes dart over to where Jaime was screaming at the bullies and saw the gleam in her eyes, he also noticed her blink.

"You can blink ok we an work with this! Ok I'm gonna move you ok? Blink once for yes twice for no" She blinked once.

"Cool!" He said, he bent down to pick her up trying not to jolt her broken arm. He laid her down straight on the floor, took of his robe and put it under her head.

"Is that better?" She blinked once.

"Jaime, maybe stop now"

"Ugh! Fine!" She yelled punching the biggest guy in the gut one last time for good measure.

"Guys does anyone know her name?" Asked Brian

"Tessa I think, I saw her around the Ravenclaw dorms a few times" Said Ali

"Tessa?" JoMo said to her, she blinked once. "Nice to meet you I'm Joe Moses, but people usually call me JoMo because see that guy there" he said pointing to Walker "That's Joe Walker so people call him Walker, so there's no mix-up" He pushed her gently up so she was leaning on the wall and could see the others. "This is Ali she's kinda crazy, Joey here is not a real Joe, Jaime's muggle-born and still haven't figured out that magic works better than punching things, this is Darren he plays guitar and sings awesome, Meredith and Brian are the couple, if you need help with book stuff or just need cheering up go to Mere, if you want to prank someone go to Bri, and this is Jim, he's probably the loyalest person ever." He introduced them all pointing to them one by one, and right after he'd introduced Jim Julia came bursting through the door. "Oh and that's Julia she faints at the sight of" *thump* "blood, Dare go see if she's ok"

"What's going on in here!" Hagrid said strolling through the door June in tow

"Those two had her in here, they put some kind of spell on her so she couldn't move and beat the crap out of her, we heard and intervened. By the way Tessa, that's June she's super creative. Anyway Hagrid we can't brake the spells and I'm pretty sure her arms broken. We magicked them so they passed out but they fell on their faces and broke their noses I think, then Jaime kicked them in the balls."

"What about her" he said gesturing to Julia

"Oh Julia faints when she sees blood sometimes it's no big deal. Tessa I'm gonna pick you up again now so we can take you down to the hospital wing ok?" She blinked once.

"Great" he lifted her up and carried her off so that Madam Pomfery could fix her.

.

A lot had changed since then but when JoMo looked into her eyes he could still see that scared little eleven year old girl all alone and beat half to death. Well he had a way to save her then, now he was just as helpless as she was, they were trapped with no way out.


	6. Tonks BAMF Lupin

**Yep so here's some Tonks being a BAMF and some Meredith being a boff and some other polty stuff. Littlbut it of Breredith and Jessa. -IWannaBe**

"Wish I could stick around and play kiddies but there's a war on so" she once again raised her wand at Tessa "Avada K-"

"Stupify!"

The woman collapsed to the ground revealing Tonks.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you guys to pick on someone your own size" She smirked, firming of three stunning spells in quick succession bringing the death eaters down.

The kids sprang into action and had the remaining death eaters down and out before they knew what had happened to them.

"What should we do with them?"

"Take their wands and help me take them to the closet. Is she ok?" Tonks asked gesturing to where JoMo was bent over Tessa.

"I-I don't know" He said fighting to stop his voice from braking.

"Crusio? They teach you how to handle that quite early in Aura training, kids start piling them up in that broom closet I'll sort her out"

They did as they were told ensuring they took all twelve wands and had them all locked in a broom closet. Meredith walked up to the door, muttering some complex incantations that the others didn't understand the door started to shimmer and ripple until it was almost transparent and then became still and opaque once again.

"What did you do Mere?" Asked Julia

"The doors locked with a combination code, it's soundproofed and burns when you try to force it open, not impossible for them to brake out of but pretty damn hard, should take some time."

"See this is why I love you, you're amazing"

"Aww Bri!"

"Quit flirting there's a war on!" Laughed AJ

"Yeh you two!" Said Tessa walking over to them looking tired and a little worse for ware but otherwise fine to say she almost died not five minutes ago

"Tessa! Are you ok?"

"Yeh, Tonks did some magic and it made it go away" she was lying of course, that wasn't the kind of thing that just goes away but for now she couldn't have them all worrying about her. "Tonks ran of to find Lupin though so it looks like we're alone again"

"We'll come on team starkid if we can survive that we can survive anything!"


	7. Bri I have to tell you something

**So this is short but very dramatic... If you've seen job hunters web-series episode six, I want the next few chapters to be like that, the little conversations in the middle of the chaos, like when Paige is monologuing then just kicks that guy in the face and carries on like nothing happened. If you haven't seen it go watch it, it's totally awesome! - IWannaBe**

"Mere what's wrong?" Brian said to her as they walked, noticing she seemed deep in thought.

"Well... It's kind of a bad time to tell you this but-"

June screamed "Pigfarts! Pigfarts!" They all whipped around to see Bellatrix was back this time with even more friends.

"You won't get away this time, oh I'm going to enjoy this" Joe pulled Tessa behind him as she raised her wand.

"You bitch! You foul! Evil! Murdering! Sick! Bitch!" Ali spat running straight at her firing of any or hex curse she could think of, she took them by suprise, bringing down three of them before they really knew what she was doing, Bellatrix shot her down

within moments but the distraction she provided was enough for the starkids to get the upper hand. There were spells flying everywhere, June managed to take down Yaxly before being hit with a jet of green light coming from Crabe's father. Matt, Britney and Lily also fell but in all of the commotion nobody saw, somehow Brian and Meredith managed to stay side by side.

"Brian-" She ducked a poorly aimed stunning spell "I know this is probably the worst possible time but I have to tell you something important, just in case..." She shouted over the yells of the fighting

"Mere don't- Stupify!- talk like that" He said before firing of a jelly-legs jinx at a hooded figure advancing on them.

"Bri I-I'm pregnant"

** *Runs***


	8. Merediddys preggo

**Warning: Sad!**

.

"What‽ Is that even possible‽"

"You know it's possible!"

"Mere-" He shouted as they were forced apart by the battling crowd.

"Jules! Duck!" Darren yelled throwing himself at Jules knocking her to the floor out of the path of a killing curse.

"Y-You saved my life" She gasped, their faces were inches apart now and he ached to close the gap but the death eater who'd sat the first curse was probably close by, so he stood up and helped her up saying.

"Later Julia Albain, I have so so much to say to you when our lives aren't in immediate danger"

"I'm holding you to that Darren Criss"

"Spoiler alert, I love you"

"Really?"

"Julia Albain I've loved you for years"

"Darren I..."

"NO! DYLAN!" Screamed Denise.

Everything had gone quiet, spells stopped flying all the death eaters were down but there numbers were severally diminished, Denise had thrown herself onto Dylan's lifeless body sobbing uncontrollably while Lauren attempted to comfort her. The rest of them decided to give her a little space and they went around checking on their friends and binding the death-eaters together.

"Matt, Matt! Matt! Come on wake up bro! Matt! Matt! Wake up!" Nick shouted shaking his brother vigorously even though he knew that it was useless, his brother had been one of the first to fall, there was no saving him now.

"Nick, he's gone I'm so sorry"

"No! No! He can't just be gone!"

"June too" Sobbed Julia

"Lilly didn't make it..." Brian added holding the sobbing Meredith into his chest.

"Neither did Britney" Jaime sniffed, to shocked to really feel anything, that morning they'd all been laughing and joking now they'd lost Matt, Britney, Ali, Dylan and Lily, it all seamed like some awful nightmare.

"Ali, she was so brave we'd be dead without her" Jim said lifting up their friends body.

"Anyone injured?"

"Devin's unconscious" Said AJ, who was holding said unconscious girl in his arms.

"I-I think my legs broken" Luna whispered through gritted teeth "I can't walk"

"Denise is in no state to carry on, she's in serious shock and I think she hit her head" Lauren said rejoining the group and standing next to Joe.

"Anyone know any healing spells?" No-one stepped forward so they would have to leave the wounded somewhere safe.

"Chris any more secret passages?"

"Umm... Oh yeh! there's a room not too far away, they nicknamed it the choir room, don't ask me why"

"Lead the way, we can take the injured and the... there to keep them safe. Someone's going to have to stay behind to help keep them safe"

"I will" Volunteered AJ, everyone knew him and Devin had a thing even if they thought it was a secret.

"I think Meredith should stay" Brian cut in, now even more worried about his girlfriend's safety not to mention the baby.

"Brian I'm fine"

"No you're not, you should stay"

"I'm fine!"

"Um sorry but what's going on here?" Asked Jaime

"Should we tell them?" asked Brian

"Tell them what honey?"

"Meredith that isn't going to work you're staying!"

"Someone tell us what's going on!" Joey said, frustrated by all the time they were wasting.

"Meredith's pregnant" Said Brian, thinking it was the best way to keep her safe "That's why she should stay"

"No!"

"OMWG Mere why didn't you tell me?" Jaime said looking exited.

"Meredith you have to stay" Tessa said "You can't risk your baby"

"Fine!" She yelled before going over to Luna to help her to stand.

** *Runs away and hides under bed***


	9. Waiting

**Breredith and Nargles and Insanity oh my!-IWannaBe**

"Mere-Bear please just stay here, Tessa's right we can't risk the baby."

"I-I just I-I don't want to lose y-you. Brian I can't do this on my own!" She sobbed, close to hysterics

"Meredith, shh it'll all be ok, it's almost over, everything will be fine!" He soothed bulling her into his chest, stroking her hair.

"What about them!" She yelled gesturing to where their departed friends were laid out "They probably thought everything was going to be fine, now look! Dyl, Britney, Ali, June, Matt and Lily are gone! Just gone, we've lost them, Tessa got tortured! Nick lost his brother, Luna and Devin are injured and just look at Denise!" She said, the blond girl was in the corner rocking back and forth muttering Dylan's name over and over looking completely deranged.

"Meredith please, for me. I can't put you in danger again."

"You swear you won't die?"

"I swear I won't die"

"Brian, I love you"

"I love you to Mere-Bare" He said leaning down to kiss her.

"Now go save the school for me" She said, trying to sound a little less terrified, watching the love of her life walk off, knowing that it could be the last time she ever saw him. She stood in the doorway watching them go, Brian, Darren, Julia, AJ, Jaime, Joey, Lauren, Joe, Nick, Tessa and JoMo, a little over half of there original party, shrinking off into the distance. How many would return? Would any of them come back to her? She was watching her best friends slip through her fingers, possibly forever and there was nothing she could do about it. There was no spell to fix her braking heart, no potion to cure this pain.

"You don't think he'll come back do you" Luna said matter-of-factly

"How did you know?" Meredith asked still staring into the hallway

"You've been stood staring for ten minutes"

"Luna what if he doesn't come back? What am I supposed to do! Luna I'm pregnant! I can't do this alone" She said, lowering the tapestry over the doorway and shutting it, before walking over and sitting on one of the plastic chairs next to Luna, carful not to jolt her leg.

"Life, it's messy and it's complicated, we can't see the future no matter what divination teachers say, if he doesn't come back I guess you'll find out what you'll do but just focus on the here and now, your the only one in here who can fight."

"Luna that was amazing" it was probably the most logical thing she'd ever heard her say.

"Thanks, now can you help me get rid of the nargles? They're driving me insane!"

"Sure Luna, just let me go check on Denise for a second, k?" She smiled, wiping the tear tracks away with the sleeve of her robes. She got up and walked over to where Denise was curled up on the floor, she'd fallen asleep and though she was still whimpering she looked more peaceful. Meredith covered her up with her robe, glad that she was getting rest, she loved Dylan even if she never told him and Meredith knew that if it was Brian laying there she'd be in the same state. Over the next few minutes Devin woke up and Meredith helped bring her over to sit in one of the brown plastic chairs next to her and Luna and the three girls sat, wands out and waited, staring at the door hoping that they wouldn't end up losing anybody else tonight.

**Bye! *Runs***


	10. Heartbreaking

**Short and kinda crappy but I wanted to show how Bri feels right now pretty please with a redvine on top review! They make me happy! So I hope you like it and stuff... -IWannaBe**

It broke his heart to leave her, he couldn't bare to think why would happen if someone found their hiding place. He wanted more than anything to return to her, but he had to fight. So many of their friends had died for this, backing out now would be an insult to their memory. It all seemed so surreal he couldn't mourn them yet, that would mean he'd accepted they were gone. He met Dyl on the train, it was their first year and neither of them knew anybody. He'd bumped into some second year douche-bag who looked like he was about to brake his face, the kid was small for his age but still quite a bit bigger than Brian was. This kid was about to hit him when Dylan saw and shot a basic jelly legs jinx at the him giving him and Brian enough time to run away and hide. The first thing Dylan had ever done for him was save his ass but he couldn't save Dylan's, he had to do this for him, and for all the others. What if Devin didn't make It? Julia said she just got stunned but what if she was wrong? What if the spell went wrong somehow? Or she hit her head? It would kill AJ, like losing Dylan was killing Denise. He saw her when Dylan died, Denise had watched her boyfriend die and he watched as something inside of her snapped, the spark left her sapphire eyes and she looked completely insane. Even if all of them got out of this alive what would happen? What do the ones left behind do? Move on? How? His mind formulated a million questions as they walked, well that is until...

**Yep I'm doing the cliff-hanger thing again ha ha it's fun! trollalollalollollollol! Wait I should really run now... *Runs***


	11. The End! Or Is It?

**I'm so sorry about how long it took me to update, and for how crappy the last chapter was, I had writers block and I've only just managed to write this, this morning. Please please please review! Please! I love reviews and they really make my day. I don't know what the Lang's sister is really called but I know they have a sister so in this she's 14 and called Jen... If you know her real name please leave in in a review and I'll change it! -IWannaBe**

"Pigfarts! Pigfarts! Pigfarts!" Screamed Lauren

"Lo what is it?!" Joe asked worried

"It's a spider!"

"LoLo bigger problems right now!" Said Darren turning back around

"No Darren it's a huge spider, look!" Julia yelled. She was right, there was an giant spider crawling up the side of the building towards them.

"Shoot magic at it!" Joey yelled

"Don't you guys ever pay attention in class! RUN!" Julia shouted exasperated

"Yeh right... Good idea!" He said as they tore off down the corridor, they ran until they reached the doors to the great hall, they were wide open and there was a mighty battle ragging inside. Nobody noticed the starkids and they stood there speechless for a few seconds, until Nick spotted his little sister with a death eater looming over her.

"Jen!" He yelled rushing to her aid "What the hell do you think your doing!"

"Getting my butt kicked apparently" She said, after he managed to render the death eater unconscious from behind. Nick did a spell that would mean he would be out cold for several days, making him useless for the remainder of the battle, he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the hall.

"Your underage! What were you thinking! You almost died!"

"But I didn't, look around, you think all these people are of age!"

"Jen, please just go hide, I can't lose you"

"Where's Matt? He'll understand" Nick felt a lump rise in his throat, he didn't want to have to be the one to tell her.

"Matt... He... H-He's... Jenny there was a fight, a big one, and well Matt didn't make it out..."

"Your lying! No he's not gone... He can't be just gone! He can't be" she said, her voice braking

"Jen... Jen listen to me, I couldn't save him, but I will save you. Your not going back in there" He said, holding his sister as she sobbed, he too started to cry.

"Nick, you take Jen into the dungeons, they're taking some of the underage kids there to keep them safe. You stay with her we'll be fine without you." Brian said, coming over to the broken siblings embracing in the hallway, he feared that if this continued in the open they'd be killed. Nick nodded he really didn't have it in him to argue, Brian and Jaime covered him as he took Jenny down into the dungeons, before returning to the few remaining members of team starkid.

"We're dropping like flys" AJ commented sadly as they were about to enter the great hall

"Well if we're bugs, it's about time for us to go ruin they're picnic!" Lauren smiled, fire in her eyes, taking Darren's place at the head of the group and leading her troops into battle.

"STICK TOGETHER!" She yelled over the fighting.

"Aww! Isn't this cute! It's like a little loser family! This wars really gone to the dogs, all the other teams soldiers are children, it really is no fun!" Mocked Lucius Malfoy, flanked by two other masked death eaters

"Malfoy!"

"That's right, now who's first?" He asked "No volunteers? Well then I guess I'll chose-"

"Oi! Why don't you leave the kids alone and fight me like a real man!" Hagrid roared from behind Lucius, he turned around to face the giant, as did his cronies, it gave the starkid's the perfect opportunity to jump at him.

"Reducto!" Julia yelled at the same time as Jaime yelled

"Reducio" and Jim yelled

"Matiosos"

The three grown men flew across the room, there wands clattering to the floor and they're body's contorting and shrinking horribly as they went, when they landed they were nothing but maggots

"I think we made a mutant spell" Julia giggled a little at they're odd magic

"Spineless little maggots! Just like they deserve!" Joey celebrated, "Nice one JLB!"

"Great job kids!" Hagrid boomed, pulling a small vile out of his coat pocket (who knows what he keeps in there) and captured the fleeing maggots before grabbing the three abandoned wands. "Just don't get yourselves killed" and with that he ran off to rejoin the fighting

"Darren, where's Chris?" Tessa asked looking around the little group "I haven't seen him since..."

"Since he showed us where the choir room was" Darren finished, he wished he knew where Chris was, but at that moment they couldn't worry about it.

"There's nothing we can do now, we just have to hope that he's okay" JoMo said solemnly

"NOT MY DAUGHTER YOU BITCH!" A woman yelled from across the room, everyone stopped there fighting and were just watching the two duels raging at the front of the room, Harry Potter was fighting Voldamort, a battle it looked like the dark lord may lose, and Mollie Weasly was single handedly attempting to kill Bellatrix. Jaime was reminded of muggle boxing matches, only the outcome of these fights was the difference between life and death, particularly to her. She was a muggle born so she was not likely to survive under Voldamort's rule, neither were Tessa, Joey or JoMo and AJ would probably be killed too because his father was a muggle. Suddenly a high pitched scream reverberated around the room as Bellatrix finally died in a flash of light and smoke she was gone, only a few seconds later, Voldamort was hit with a jet of light and his skin began to flake away, his grotesque screaming skull bared for all to see for a few moments before he collapsed into a pile of charred bones and ash. The remaining deaths eaters began to flee or be captured. It was all over, after so much pain, death and suffering it was all finally over, there struggle was at an end.

**Or was it... Bye! *runs***


	12. Sorry in advance for this one

**I am sooooooooooo sorry about how long it took me to update! I had exams and then I tried to do camp NaNoWriMo (I stopped because it was actually making me write less! I'm still writing the story though what I've got so far going up in web shows today if you want to read it I think it's pretty good (Tessa and JoMo are there)) this isn't even a longer chapter or anything its only like 800 words but is super sad and dramatic and stuff (: ( sorry!) I'm off school for six weeks now so I'm hopefully going to update pretty regular now although I'm on holiday soon so it's going to be harder to post... Also if your reading AVSS I'm working on a new chapter for that too! Please please review telling me what you think, I'm dont get a lot of reviews and I really love them, they make my day! Thank you all for taking the time to read this and I promise I won't leave you again except for when Togo away and I'm actually going to try and keep posting (Free tiny elephant for actually reading all this! I'll shut up now so you can read the chapter)-IWannaBe**

Bellatrix stormed down the corridor, that foolish woman could have killed her, she probably thought she had, hopefully her little trick wold work. She made no attempt to hide her presence, shooting off spells to smash portraits and tear down the tapestry's that were hung on the walls, she saw a student stood facing her, his wand raised. He looked terrified but her was standing tall, facing her almost as if he was her equal, stupid child.

"Avada kedavra!" She saw the familiar flash of green, before the terrified child fell to the ground, the life leaving his wide glasz eyes as he slumped in front of the large tapestry he seemed to have been protecting.

She slashed it down from the wall and she saw two large oak doors, she threw them open and saw three girls sat facing the door.

"You! You've gotten away from me twice, well not any more. Stupify! Reducto!" She yelled taking the girls by suprise, she sunned Devin and sent Luna flying across the room where she hit her head on the wall and fell to the ground unmoving. Meredith's wand flew out of her hand and out of the door, she stumbled up off her chair and backed up against the wall with the evil witch advancing upon her, laughing like a child.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't kill you right now!"

"I- Well I-"

"And if you lie to me, I will know"

"Please! I'm pregnant"

"Not lying, you little slut! And if you think that's going to save you, you are sadly mistaken, since when did killing children bother me, I killed your little friends earlier and I just killed the boy who was guarding the door"

"Who?" She cried

"As if I care! Now continue begging for your life, it amuses me" Bellatrix laughed, Meredith thought that maybe if she stalled someone may help her

"It won't work" Bellatrix said coolly

"H-How did you?"

"Your the nerdy one figure it out"

"Legilimency"

"Got it"

"Just please don-"

"I'm bored now" She cut her off, pulling out a knife

"W-Why do you have that? Wouldn't it be easier to just use-"

"My wand? Yes that would be easier wouldn't it, and quicker and a hell of a lot less painful for you, but you see I don't want it to be painless. You, you little bitch, have slipped through my fingers one too many times, I want you to suffer, I want to kill you slowly with my hands and I want you to know your child will die two. Your never going to see your little boyfriend again and I'm going to make sure he's the one who finds your mutilated corpse! You won't escape me again!" She smiled sickly moving towards the defenceless girl

"No! Please, don't"

"No! Please, don't" Bellatrix mocked cruelly, before she rendered Meredith immobile with a flick of her wand. She began to sob, but her body didn't move an inch, her sobs soon turned into screams as the blade dashed across her check, she felt blood drip down from the cut as the knife was dragged across her skin again and again she lost count of how many times, how hadn't her screams brought anyone to there hiding spot yet.

"Look at you, you seemed almost brave, now look at you! Do you want me to stop?"

"P-Please" She sobbed

"How about... No" She laughed before lashing out once more with her knife, this time a lot more harshly than before, Meredith was shocked when it didn't kit her and she heard a familiar voice cry out. She opened her eyes and saw a dirty mess of blond hair directly in front of her face "Avada kedavra! That will teach you to interrupt me when I'm torturing"

"Denice!" Meredith shrieked as Belletrix kicked her friends lifeless body to the side she'd forgotten about her friend who was sleeping and now she was gone, maybe she'd end up in some kind of heaven with Dylan, she didn't know, all she knew was that Denice had tried to save her and it had cost her her life

"Idiot girl"

"She was better than you'll ever be! She faced you unarmed to try to save me and here you are, torturing an defenceless girl while she's tied up! Does this make you feel big and powerful? You evil bitch!" She screamed at Bellatrix, spitting blood in her face and struggling against her magical bonds.

"That will cost you girl!" Bellatrix roared, wiping it away, Meredith closed her eyes tight bracing herself for what was coming, though she was in so much pain already, the madwoman had inflicted hundreds of gashes covering her entire body, she couldn't imagine how much worse it could get, until she felt Bellatrix's knife buried to the hilt in the centre of her stomach.

**Bye! *Runs***


	13. Lol sadness

**Okay, here's a extra long chapter! i will warn you this chapters quite dark at the beginning and also... Well I'm sorry in advance. Please review, I only got like two reviews on the last chapter and I hardly ever get any and I love getting them and just please tell me what you think! -IWannaBe**

Bellatrix pulled out the blade, twisting it painfully around in the wound before shoveing it back in again, she diddnt want the little cow dying on her before she could have some more fun, she then stepped back to admire her handy work, with a flick of her wand she removed the charms that had been keeping Meredith in place and she watched in great amusement as the mutilated seventeen year old turned onto her side and clutched her stomach, attempting to stop the crimson flow. She was failing however, it stained her fingers and she was writhing on the floor in an ever growing pool of her own blood. Her whole world was pain, she couldn't think of anything but pain, it was like someone was ripping out her insides, and she could have sworn that she could feel her unborn child moving inside of her, dying inside of her.

"Can you feel it you little slut?! Can you feel your baby die, seventeen and knocked up you whore, you deserve this! Do you want to die Mewdiff?" Bellatrix mocked in a sickly sweet baby voice "Go on Mewediff, beg me to kill you, i might just indulge you, maybe you'll get to see your little bastard kid in hell, and that bitch friend of yours, and soon enough Blondie and the brain will join you" She laughed gesturing to Luna and Devin against the wall

"I will... Not b-beg you" She said through gritted teeth, no matter what she wouldent give her what she wanted, if she got help soon she might still live, she had to hold on for her friends and for her family, she needed to find out what had happened to David and most of all she needed to see Brian again, needed to stay alive for him.

"Oh, you are a brave one, well I've never seen a spirit too strong for me to brake. With a little more pain I can make you kiss the ground at my feet and beg me for mercy"

"Never" She cried stubbornly, her face contorted in pain as she spoke, she would not give in, not even when she saw the tell tale flash of silver as the evil hag drew a new dagger

"Hmm..." She mused, looking down at the defenceless teen and trying to determine the best way to torture her, her eyes fell on one of the patches of unmarked skin that she had missed the first time. "It worked with that filthy mudblood Granger, maybe it will work on some teenage slut" She smirked cruelly, grabbing Meredith's arm and twisting it in a way that would have been very painful a few hours ago but now she was too far gone to care, that is until she saw that evil woman mutter something complex under her breath and saw her blade glow white for a moment. She looked at the unmarked skin like she were a painter admiring a blank canvas before she picked the blade slowly and deliberately into her skin, it burned white hot sealing the wound as she cut so that it did not bleed, only left a deep angry scar. Meredith once again began to scream and writhe as Bellatrix began to slowly and painfully carve something into her forearm, the pain was almost unbearable and she knew that even with the dagger still in place she was losing far too much blood, he- it had to be dead now, she felt sick to her stomach, knowing that her dead child was lying inside of her.

"Look! Look at it and then tell me exactly what you are" Meredith forced herself to look down at the brand on her skin that she knew even if she lived through this terrible nightmare, that scar would probably be permanent, not much they could do for a scar inflicted with dark magic, and a cursed blade was very dark indeed. She almost threw up when she saw the angry red scars on her arm that spelled out one word SLUT. "Now tell me what you are"

"I'm M-Meredith Stepien an- and I will never let you... get the best of me" She said slowly though it only increased the ever growing pain in her stomach, she used up some of her waning energy reserves to push herself up a few inches and once again spit at Bellatrix, she wanted to show the woman that she would never submit, she would defy her to her last breath, which she thought may come soon as her vision began to cloud around the edges, she was praying to wizard god for a miracle, anything to get her away from Bellatrix.

"You little bitch! Beg! Submit! Grovel at my feet and try to save yourself" Bellatrix screeched, stamping the heel of her boot down as hard as she could onto Meredith's fingers, crushing some of the bones and certainly braking most of the others. Meredith let out a terrible, blood curdling scream that reverberated around the surrounding corridors.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"They're just this way Madame Pomfery, will you be able to help them?" Brian asked as him and AJ led the matron quickly through the maze of corridors down to where they'd left the injured. Once the battle was won, the healers started to arrive and Madame Pomfery agreed to come and treat the sick

"I'm a very well trained healer Brian, I worked at St. Mungo's for wizard gods sake"

"Have any of you seen Luna?!" I've been looking for her everywhere!" Said a frantic looking Neville Longbottom as he passed them

"Come with us, she was injured but it's not too serious, were going to see her now" AJ assured the panicking boy as they continued through the hallways. Brian felt so conflicted, they'd survived and Meredith was pregnant and they could start there life together, but they'd lost so many friends, it was impossible for him to feel truly happy. Even so he still held one little bubble of joy inside of him, him and Meredith had lived, he still had the love of his life and he still had their baby, but then all of a sudden he felt his dream shatter as he heard the most awful thing he'd ever heard, he heard a woman screaming and felt like his heart had been ripped out, it was a cry of pure fear and agony, and he knew exactly who was screaming.

"Meredith!" He yelled as he started running towards the sound, faster than he'd ever run before, the others were running quickly behind him attempting to catch up, but he couldn't focus on that, all he could think of was getting to her, protecting her, and killing whoever had done that to her. She had to still be alive, he couldn't consider any other option, she couldn't die, he couldn't live without her, no he had to save her, and he had to save his child.

He rounded the corner at full speed and saw that the doors to the 'choir room' were wide open, when he reached them he was not prepared for what he saw, Meredith was laid curled up on the floor with shallow cuts covering most of her body she was cradling her left hand to her stomach out of his sight and she was sat in a pool of her own blood and Bellatrix was standing over her looking like a predator about to deal the death blow.

"Avada kedavra!" He yelled, the jet of green light hit her squarely between the shoulder blades before she even had time to turn around. She collapsed backwards as he ran, jumping over her body and to Meredith, he pulled her up into his arms.

"Meredith, can you hear me?" He said, looking directly into her bruised, cut face, pushing a strand of her bloody, matted hair out of her beautiful hazel eyes.

"B-Brian?" She asked weakly

"Yeh! Yeh Mere it's me, I'm here"

"Bri, t-the baby... I'm sorry I couldn't fight- i couldn't fight her off"

"What do you-" He started to ask as he looked down and saw the handle of the blade still embedded in her stomach grotesquely. "Madame Pomfery!" He yelled panicking, sobs beginning to rack his body "I'm so sorry Meredith, I should have never left you here, I- this is all my fault"

"No, don't... It's not" she whispered as she slipped into unconsciousness.

"Step back" The matron commanded, he did so, gently laying her body back down, he didn't want to let go but it was the best chance she had.

"You three check on the others" She said as she quickly got to work on Meredith, muttering spells under her breath to seal all the cuts on the surface and try to minimise blood loss.

Brian made his was over to where Denice was laying, he couldn't handle much more of this, but he needed to help in any way possible, he checked Denice's pulse when he reached her but there was nothing, he'd lost yet another friend in the battle.

He used up some of his last remaining will power to pick her up and carry her over to where the rest of their dead friends lay, he laid her down in Dyl's arms, leaving them in a cold embrace, hoping that where ever they were now, they were together.

"She... She's gone" He said, he'd stopped crying, he was out of tears.

"Enervate" AJ said calmly completing the simple wand movements needed, before bending down and helping Devin to sit up. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I'm fine, she stunned me, she- she" Devin choked out before bursting into tears, AJ pulled her into his chest while she cried

"Shh, shh I'm here for you now, she's gone Dev' she can' do anything to you anymore, I won't let anyone hurt you" he whispered to her as she sobbed, a few minutes later she said

"W-we thought it was almost over, but then she came in and started yelling and I didn't know what to do, I should have done something but she- she stunned me, knocked me out and then the next thing I knew you were here, I thought I was going to die, that I'd never see you again"

"Your fine now, she's dead, properly for good now, she's not going to hurt anyone else ever again, she's gone"

"Are you really here? Not just some figment of my imagination, I'm not dreaming or something?"

"I'm real, 512%"

"Thank wizard god" she said, almost smiling "Because I almost died, I was trapped in the darkness of my mind and I was all on my own, it made me think about what I want, and I realised I don't want to die without ever doing this" And with that she lent up and kissed him

"I- you have no idea how long I've waited to do that, I think I may be a little bit in love with you"

"I love you too... Now please just tell me straight... Who?"

"Well... Denice is gone and Meredith was tortured... They're trying to save her now"

"That evil woman! I'll kill her"

"Your a little late Dev' Brian killed her"

"He did? W-"

"Oh gosh! What happened?" Asked Luna looking at all the blood

"It was Bellatrix, she knocked you out and then she got to that girl... They think they're going to be able to save her though" Neville told her helping her to her feet

"What girl? oh..." She said sadly as she laid eyes on Meredith

"Is it really bad?" Devin said, turning to look and immediately feeling sick as she saw the immense quantities of blood covering the floor, and then she once more began to cry as she saw her friends bloody body

"She'll be okay" Said Madame Pomfery, it was true she did look better, the cuts that had covered her now looked a couple of days old, and the knife had been taken out of her stomach and the wound had healed, though there was a large pink scar, her hand still looked horrific, but you could the the spell was already working to repair the bones. "I've stopped the internal bleeding and healed pretty much everything but I have to apperate her to St. Mungo's to have surgery.

"I thought you said you'd healed everything" Said Brian worried

"Magic can do many things boy but it can't raise the dead, now are you coming or not? She needs someone with her" Brian grabbed onto her, too sick with worry to do it himself and he felt the familiar dizzying sensation and before he knew it he was in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, where Merdith was almost instantly placed on a stretcher and whisked away into surgery.

"What did you mean you can't raise the dead? She's alive Isn't she? Well isn't she?" Brian asked the Matron who was just stood there looking down the hall to where Meredith had been taken. She gently held onto Brian's arm and led him into an empty room, which looked to be a disused office

"Take a seat" she said kindly to him gesturing to one of two chairs in the corner, he sat down before once again demanding answers

"Tell me what you meant! You said she'd be okay"

"She will be, but Brian she was... With child, were you aware of this?"

"I knew that she was pregnant, she only told me a couple of hours ago, thats why I asked her to stay there, so that she'd be safe"

"That's why she's in surgery, we have to remove the foetus"

"Is it?"

"Yes I'm afraid, the knife... Bellatrix knew what she was doing it pierced the womb and killed the child, I'm so sorry for your loss"

"But she'll be okay right?"

"Yes, I've even managed to make it so that most of the cuts won't scar... There is just one more thing"

"What is it?" He asked, prepared for yet more bad news

"Like I said, Bellatrix knew what she was doing, she twisted the dagger when it was inside of the womb in such a way that means, well I'm sorry I have to tell you this but Meredith will never be able to have children.

**Bye! *Runs***


	14. The End! (For real)

**Yay! This is the end! Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing and stuff!**

Since Madame Pomfery had to leave so suddenly AJ and Neville were currently supporting Luna between them so that they could get back to the great hall and get her leg fixed, Devin was walking unsteadily beside them also leaning a little on AJ as a mild concussion was effecting her balance a little. As they excited the room they layed eyes upon yet aother dead friend, Chris had stayed behind to try and protect the girls and he'd payed the price.

"We cant just leave him here" Luna insisted

"Ill take him inside with the others" AJ volunteered and with Nevvilles help they got him inside and layer him down beside their other fallen friends.

Once they made their way through the large oak doors into the great hall, Neville picked up Luna and carried her over to where the healers were working, leaving AJ and Devin to link arms and make their way sadly over to where their friends were sat. Joey and Jaime were huddled together, Joe and Lauren were stood together, wands still clutched in there hands at their sides and there free hands clasped together, Tessa seemed to have finally let down her shield, JoMo was sat on the cold stone floor holding the small girl in his arms while her tears soaked through his torn and bloodstained shirt, Julia looked so broken, she was just sat there with blank eyes not looking at anything in particular just... lost, and Darren, well Darren was nowhere to be seen.

"Where are the others?"

"Dare went to get Nick and Jen from the dungeons" Lauren said, before looking up at him and noticing that Brian, Meredith and Luna were missing, as well as the cut on

Devin's head which ignoring AJ's frequent protests she was refusing to get checked "What happened? Where are they?!" She asked, the worry evident in her voice

"Luna's gone to get her leg fixed and..."

"What happened to them?!" She demanded

"Brian and Meredith are at St. Mungo's"

"What?" She said, her whole persona seeming to deflate as she leaned into Joe

"Bellatrix" Devin said, her voice shaking

"She's dead, it can't have been her" Lauren said fearfully

"She's dead now, Brian killed her , but not before she got to Mere"

"Is she..."

"No she's alive and Madame Pomfry said she'll live but she was tortured and, Brian managed to get a message to me they're at St. Mungo's so they can remove it"

"Remove what?" Jamie asked, although she feared that she already knew the answer

"Bellatrix stabbed her in the stomach, and well it killed her baby"

"Oh my gosh" Jaime gasped, beginning to cry into Joeys shoulder, he tightened his grip on her

"But Mere's going to be okay?" Julia asked, making them all jump a little, they'd all thought she wasn't paying attention

"Yeh scars and bruises but... Guys from the looks of things Meredith can't have any more kids"

"There's one more thing, guys Chris and Deeds never made it out" Devin said sadly, there was a long moment of silence, they were all to numb to cry, there had been fan, far too much loss that day. "Same old story, what's the use in tears" Tessa sniffed, quoting the old muggle musical her parents had taken her to at Christmas, it had been a matter of months ago but that girl, the happy laughing girl, who'd sang along to 'Do you hear the people sing' and held her fathers hand seemed like it was part of someone else's life, not her own "What's the use in praying if there's nobody who hears?"

Their moment was shattered when Darren limped over to them supporting two injured and obviously weeping girls, after looking at them for a moment they could be identified as Jen and Lea.

"What the heck happened?"

"Death eaters got down into the dungeons, it was slaughter. A few people managed to apparate out but then they rounded up the girls for wizard god knows what and killed the boys in front of them, all of them"

"Nick..."

"We didn't get there in time to save them, they disarmed everyone and then killed them off in big groups, like cattle. They didn't give them a chance to defend themselves. They hit the girls and tortured a few of them but the sick bastards didn't kill any of them. They just made them watch, there were about twenty death eatchs against hundreds of unarmed students, most of them were underage"

"Why is she here?" Julia asked coldly looking at Lea

"They killed them all, all of her friends. Jules she's all alone, I'm not going to leave her down there on her own."

"Students!" The headmistress addressed the rag-tag group of survivors "You have fought validity and there has been far, far too much bloodshed here tonight. We have portkeys at the front so you can take them back to wherever you need to go, you will be contacted about tonight later on and the body's of our sadly departed will be transferred to their family's once they have been recovered. You have seen the horrors of war, far to young and now it is time for you to go, rest and see to your injured."

Team starkid had lost so much, they'd lost more than half of their group and they'd seen torture and devastation worse than they ever thought they'd see. Their friends were gone and they'd even lost the youngest member of their group before the little guy had even taken breath but now their long night was finally coming to an end as they got to the front of the line and took a portkey to St. Mungo's.

Matt, Jim, June, Lily, Britney, Chris, Nick, Ali and Dylan were stood on the sidelines watching the scene as if through glass, Denice walked towards them out of the fog holding some small bundle in her arms, as carefully as if it were made out of glass. Once she reached them Dylan put his arm around her and peered down into the mess of pink cloth to see a tiny baby girl, she was beautiful and they all knew exactly who's she was.

"What's she called?"

"Carrie" Denice said softly, beginning to rock the babe "Meredith always liked the name Carrie, she used to say when we were little that she wanted two girls, Carrie and Errica"

They looked through the glass- like surface once more but saw that it was clouding over, their friends were becoming blurred until they couldn't see them at all

"It's time to go"

"Will they be okay?" Ali asked unsure

"I really don't know, but we can't stay here any more" Jim said, taking her hand as they walked off into the fog, into whatever comes after this life.

**{FIN}**

**I really hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think and if you like it I might just write a sequel! Thank you guys so much for reading and putting up with me so bye for now! (You know unless your reading one of my other fics) -IWannaBe**


End file.
